Simply Misunderstood
by RockingDaydream
Summary: You truly enjoy teasing your childhood friend Kagami Taiga, and that has an obvious reason. But can he forgive you for what you did back in America? Kagami x Reader


**Simply misunderstood**

Kagami x Reader

* * *

You were watching the game of Seirin versus Touo. You weren't really into Japanese basketball, for it wasn't as spectacular as American basketball, but you had heard that the school you would be attending soon had done quite good the previous year. Especially since two freshmen had become regulars. So you figured it wouldn't hurt to go and see at least one game.

The referee whistles. A foul. The number was.. 10: Kagami Taiga. You slapped your forehead with the palm of your hand.

' _That Bakagami!'_

Kagami Taiga was your childhood friend in America. But the two of you hadn't seen each other for a while now. You had just come back from America and, well, Kagami didn't know you were in Japan. And while you were being busy with whatever you were doing, two years had passed since you last hung out.

The game continues.

The last few minutes of the fourth quarter were, unexpectedly, the most intense plays you'd ever seen in your life. Everyone ran like their lives depended on it.

In the last few seconds Kuroko, the other exceptional freshman that had joined that year, passed the ball to Kagami and he dunked it in the hoop, turning the score around.

The buzzer.

Seirin won their first match in the WinterCup against Touo-Gakuen. You saw the female coach of Seirin, Riko cry out from happiness and the rest of the team celebrated by hugging and high five-ing each other.

You noticed you had been cheering them on too when Kagami noticed you and put his fist in the air towards you. You smiled and blushed slightly. You stood up from your seat and ran down to Seirin's changing and prep-room. There you saw Kagami walking in the hallway together with his team.

"Tai-chan!"

He turned around and was tackled to the ground by a small frame.

"[Name]! Why are you here!? Aren't you supposed to be in America!?" He said to you in English.

"I came to Japan a little while back, am here for an exchange program. Tai-chan, I missed you so much~!" You said and kissed his cheek.

"WHAAAAAA-!" The rest of his team yelled, except Kuroko, who looked quite amused by the scene in front of him.

"[Name]…. In Japan it's not common to kiss anyone just like that…"

"How rude Tai-chan. I only kiss women and children, you know that."

That was the moment the members of the Seirin basketball club all had a déjà vu.

"Eeehm… Kagami… This person is…?" Hyuuga asked with a tense, almost scary voice.

Kagami scratched the back of his head, checking if he had a bump from your tackle. "Ah, Captain! Ah, uhm this is-"

"Hi, I'm [Name] Garcia! Nice to meet you!" You said cheerfully while poking Kagami in his stomach with your knee. (*writer's note: Hihi, Deal with your last name ;P*)

"She's Alex' little sister." Kagami mumbled.

"EEEHHHHHH!?" The entire team was shocked. Riko jumped back a few meters and took a defensive position, protecting her lips.

"… Though it was kind of obvious …" Koganei said awkwardly.

"But anyways" Kagami said slightly annoyed, while gently pushing you off him, since you still sat on top of him from tackling him, "Stop with the 'Tai-chan', would you? We're not kids anymore."

You got up and offered him your hand but he didn't take it.

"Eeeh~ Why~? It suits you so well~!" You said sarcastically and winked at your tall friend. A vein popped in his forehead. _'Hehehe~ ticked him off_ again _!_ ' you thought to yourself. Obviously restraining himself, he took your hand and muttered: "Outside, right now!" as he pulled you along.

"Oh no~, it seems like I'm getting abducted. Bye guys, see you later at school!" you said playfully and waved to them. Surprised and confused they watched Kagami drag you away, while silently and confused waving you off.

"Well, that was… odd" Koganei stated.

"That was odd, a… lot! Got to write that down." Izuki joked.

"Izuki! Go buy a pineapple! And don't come back after!" Hyuuga grumbled.

Kagami pulled you along making you run and stumble to keep up with him.

"Kagami! Hold up a bit! I can't keep up, and you're hurting me."

He said nothing back. Instead he flinged you at a wall, trapping you between his arms, body and the rough, stone wall.

"Why so serious, Taiga? I was just joking around."

"You think I'm mad because of that!?" He said ticked off and with disbelief. "No, I'm not mad because of your 'joke' just now. Where the hell did you go two years ago!? Why weren't you there the day we were supposed to play a one-on-one for the last time before I went back to Japan?" He yelled angrily at first but then rather lonely.

You looked surprised but then tears started to form in the corner of your eyes. A guilty feeling took over.

"I… I-I just… didn't want to go. If I had come to the court we were supposed to meet, I felt like I would never … see you again. So… " You said as tears started to fall. They dripped down your face and you looked down at your shoes, making yourself small.

Kagami flicked his finger against your forehead, slightly upset because he made you cry. You were a girl, after all.

"I-Idiot... Don't cry…"

You looked up at him, still crying. Desperately wanting to grasp something you put your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest. Slightly taken back by your actions, Kagami wrapped his arms around your shoulders and waist, holding you tight.

"Of course I would've come to see you again. I wouldn't be able to leave the woman I like alone, even if I wanted to." He whispered kind of casually in your ear, but soon after realized what he just said. He took a step back, creating an arm length's space between the two of you and turned around. You saw his ears becoming bright red. He said embarrassed: "Ah... Ehm... well, you know… I- eeehm…"

Your blushing face wasn't losing to his ears when comparing the redness.

Kagami scratched the back of his head. Unable to resist this annoyingly cute side of him you wrapped your arms around his muscular torso once again, pushing your body against his back.

"I like you too."

Kagami made you loosen your grip on him and looked at you, his face as red as his ears.

"… What…?" He asked surprised and slightly confused. You let go of the tall boy and stared at your feet while mumbling: "… You really think I would come all the out here for just any friend?"

The confused stare on Kagami's face turned into a satisfied and kind smile, almost like a smirk. Others would find this face quite creepy, but you couldn't help but find it cute. Still blushing, you cupped his face in your hands, meaning to place another kiss on his cheek. Kagami had other plans though and turned his face, making his lips touch yours.

You were a bit shocked by his bold action, but you could most certainly get used to this. You could feel Kagami's arms wrap around your waist and your back was being pushed against the wall, trapping you, once again, between the tall male and the wall. You slid your hands down to his chest as he pulled away from your kiss and stared at you.

"[Name]" He said with a husky voice, "would yo-"

"Kagami-kun" A voice said out of nowhere. "The next game is about to begin and we still have to warm up, so the captain send me to fetch you. Was I interrupting something?"

A small light blue-haired boy stood in front of you two.

"Whoa!" Kagami yelled "Kuroko! Appear like a normal person for once!"

"I was standing here all along. But never mind that Kagami-kun, we have to hurry or we'll be yelled at by the captain." Towards you "Sorry [Name]-san, I'll return him to you after the match." Kuroko said with a smile, which, you could swear, looked like a smirk. Still a bit numb after Kagami's kiss and Kuroko's sudden appearance, you waved them off.

 _'Well, whatever'_ , you thought, smiling at your thoughts. He was yours, after all these years of a one sided crush, he was finally yours.

 **~Extended ending~**

After the game you waited outside of the gymnasium. A tall male came out and softly grabbed your hand.

"Taiga! Nice game!"

"Shall we go [Name]? (Before those prying guys come out too)"

"Fieuw! Fieuw!" The other members of Kagami's team whistled.

 _("Tche, not fast enough." Kagami whispered inaudible.)_

"It's hot out here, isn't it!? Have fun with your girlfriend Kagami!" They said, obviously provoking him.

"Wha-… She's NOT my … girlfriend!" Kagami yelled, but mumbled the word 'girlfriend' embarrassed.

"Huh!? I'm not!?" You asked surprised.

"Huh? Uhm? Wait, what? … I mean I want you to be, but…" Kagami uttered.

The team burst out into laughter.

"She thought she was your girlfriend, she wants to be and you want her to be your girlfriend. Doesn't that make her your girlfriend already, you Bakagami!" Riko sighed.

"Then, shall we go, my _BOYFRIEND_?" You said teasingly as you grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

* * *

My first fanfic that i actually uploaded... wow... please enjoy and comment. I'd really love some feedback.  
Xxx Yume-chan


End file.
